


It all happens miraculously

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marichat May 2020, Slow Updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marinette and Adrien learn that some things in life aren't meant to be taken for granted.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. chp1

Here in the city of Paris, lies two greatest heroes. Ladybug and Chatnoir; everyone loved them, because they are always there to save the day from akumas. But they are not what they seem to be under the mask. Chatnoir under the mask was just a simple boy, who goes by the name of Adrien agrest. Son of the most popular fashion designer Gabriel Agrest; the blond boy never really had someone to love him for him. Instead, he was just used and abused as a tool for his father. Every since his mom had dissapeared for who knows why, his father had became more and more distant. And that made Adrien sad, as well as his father's assistant Natalie knows this too; his dad is hurting, he could tell. But that still doesn't give him the right to always shut him out like this. When Adrien is Chatnoir; he's free, it felt like he was trapped in a cage just ready to be tost into nothingness; and be lost forever, it felt like he can do anything with Ladybug his superhero partner whenever she is around. But deep down inside; Adrien was always alone, no matter what anyone would say.

Chole was Adriens one and only friend. She was the only one who was ever so nice and caring to him, but he didn't know that she was so mean to other people in his class; as well as to put a piece of gum under a girls seat and get him blamed for it, and let the pigtail girl hate him. He didn't want anyone to hate him for nothing at all, or for the simplest of things, he tried apologizing to her by giving her an umbrella when it was going to rain on that day; she told him that her name was Marinette dupen-cheng. Wait as in, the famous pastry place just across from the school? Her parents must be so amazing, just like how he had wanted to become friends with her; to forget about the gum incident.

And after a while, Adrien had became the best of friends with Nino Lahiiffie(is that how you spell it?). They had became the best of friends, as the cap boy was onto being a DJ when he was old enough to run his own DJ place. Adrien didn't mind it how Nino wanted for his dream in life; but what did Adrien want in his future? That question was one of the things he had been thinking about for the past few years now. Marinette had also became friends with Alya aka Nino's girlfriend. I mean, he never really expected for them to be an item when all they do is fight all the time; but he was happy for them. And all Adrien wanted to do, was to see who his lady was under the mask; but she always told him off as Chatnoir. He was upset yeah, but he had to let Ladybug trust him.

"Marinette?"Chatnoir's voice, was raspy; as he banged on her window sill.

"Chaton? What are you doing here at this time of night?"She said, while opening the window.

He moved his head side to side shyly."I just needed to talk to you"

"Well c'mon in. Don't want you freezing yourself to death kitty cat"

He smiled, as he came inside of her room; and smiled in aww at how pretty her room was in pink."Nice place"

"Please make yourself at home. There's some hot cocoa on my desk if you need it"

All he could do was smile, but that smile soon then turned into a frown. Marinette notices this, she sat on her bed and patted her hand on the matress to let chat know he can sit on her bed.

"Marinette. Do you ever feel that....you just, don't belong?"He asked, the girl who was taken aback by this question.

"W-what do you mean kitty?"

Chat sighed, as he sat up right on her bed."Oh, I get it. Family problems right?"

And was she right, what a smart girl; is what he thinks while giving marinatte a faint smile. He knew that Marinette was the only one who he can talk to about his problems, more than his own teammate and anyone else."You know that you can trust me right?"

"Yeah, I know purrincess"

"Then tell me what's wrong",She said, as her voice was slightly commanding.

Chat turned away from her."You wouldn't understand"

"I would if you would just talk to me. I'm not ladybug you know"Marinette muttered, as she pressed her legs together.

"This has to do with...my father"


	2. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some stuff happening with the writer.

Hi guys! So um..I've decided to continue this story; it since my tablet is destroyed and I am currently using my mom's phone; so wtf am I supposed during quarantine? And how does one do long chapters wtf? Anyways thanks so much for all the kudos comments would be nice, but don't expect me to update as fast as the others. Stay safe during covid 19, and practice your social distance; this is squiggly_foot until then my fanfiction readers. Oh and I will be working on a new story as well.


	3. chp2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chat talks to Marinette about what is going on in his life.

"Eh..?"She was dead in her tracks, as to what the boy in the cat suit had said.

Then there was this uncontrollable silence in the room.  
It was just too quiet, that Chatnoir cleared his throat as it seemed that there would be no one talking anytime soon.

"Yeah, you heard me right"

"What's the problem between you and your father?"

Chat sighed."He always shuts me out"

"Ah"

"Like...when I try to talk to him, he always leaves me in the dust. And thinking that everything is okay...but it's not"

"I see. And what's the cause of your father to be such a lost cause?"

"I don't think he is a lost cause princess. He thinks that I don't exist and just uses me to be his tool"

"Hmm. I think I understand were your coming from kitty cat"

"Y-you do?"His ears perks up.

"Yeah"

"Does it involve with your parents?"

"Nope, it doesn't. I love my papan and maman very much. We rearly have any problems with each other"

"Oh, then...?"

"It's with....bullying"She admitted sadly.

"I see"

"I, always had a problem with this one girl. I think you might know her"

"Heh. I don't think so, maybe you could tell me..?"

"It's chole. The mayor's daughter"

"Oh"And now chat remained silent.

"You don't need to feel bad kitty cat. It's not like you did anything tho"

"But, it still feels like...I should do something then just stand by like that"

"It's alright kitty"

"Wow, Marinette. Whenever you are here, I fell like I can talk to you about anything"He admitted.


	4. chp4

It was another boring day at school. As the teacher was talking to the class, Marinette was looking like she was about to fall asleep; with her hand resting on her chin to keep her head from falling on her desk. Alya on the other hand notices, and taps on the girls shoulder slightly.

"Geez, Mari. Have you not been getting any sleep at all?"She asked worriedly.

Marinette faint smiled."Oh, um. I've been up all night working on some new designs and forgot to set my alarm clock again"

"Marinette. Your sleep schedule is fricked up"

"You could say that again"She moaned, while her head was about to plop down on the tablet 

"Ehem! Ms Dupen-cheng!"The teacher snapped, at the sleeping girl; who jolted awake.

"I'm up!"Marinette said, as most of the students in the class was laughing at her, even chole; well let's just say that she drew a little something on the girls face."What's so funny?"

"Look on your face Dude!"Nino Snickered.

Aly handed Marinette a mirror."Who, wrote this on my face?!"

"Pfft. We all know who did it"Lila said, as some of Marinette's friends all cleared at chole.

The blond girl named chole gasped "Why, would all of you think that I did this to Dupen-cheng!?"

Alex scoffed."Because..we all know you chole. You always want to pick on Mari here"

"I agree"Kim said.

Adrien cleared at her."I know your my friend Chole. But you can't do that do someone who hasn't done anything to you"

As Adrien said that, the entire class started to riot. Which kind of tick the teacher off a bit."Silence everyone! Ms Alaya, please escort Ms Dupen-cheng to the nurse's office. And Ms Chole, go to the principal's office asap"

"Yes Ma'am"She scoffed, getting up from her seat, a Sabrina immediately followed behind of her.

In the bathroom, were Alya and Marinette were; the pigtail girl groaned inwardly.

"Ugh, I can't believe I didn't see this happening!"She cried, while washing her face with soap.

"And that's why you need a new sleep schedule"Alya insisted, while on her phone.

"Wait, Alya?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you even allowed to be on your phone?"

"When your away from class and in the restroom? Like, yeah!"

"Well, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing just happened to see new post on someone fed saying that tommorow is Ladybug and Chatnoir day!"She squealed in delight; while showing marinatte the feed.

"Eh? Ladybug and...Chatnoir day?"

"Don't tell me you don't know about Ladybug and Chatnoir day Mari!"She groaned.

Mari sweatdrops."Em I don't? Sorry Alya, I'm not on social media 24/7 like you y'know?"

"It's a day were everyone gets to dress up as their favorite superhero!"

"And I know who you are going to be dressed as. Ladybug right?"

"How's you know?!"

"It's know secret that your a Ladybug fan Alya"She chuckled.

"Aww, I'm touched Mari. You know me too well"

"Heh, I try."

"Who are you going as?"

"I'm going as Chatnoir"

"Eh? Your a Chatnoir fan? I didn't know that"

"Who wouldn't?"She blushed, as Alya raised an eyebrow."He's just so cute, and handsome. And I have the perfect design for my cat suit"

"C'mon Mari. Let's get back to class"


	5. chp5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chatnoir wants Ladybug to reveal her identity to him.

"Pound it!"They both said, while fist bumping each other; as another day was saved not yet again.

This was the fifth akuma Ladybug and Chatnoir had captured this week. And Marinette was drop dead tired honestly, but she didn't have to worry about it any longer. Summer was coming up; that mean no more school.

So there was nothing to worry about, the mayor had thanked them for keeping his city safe, for the last dreadful years of hawkmoth causing despair up on the city of Paris.

If it wasn't for ladybug and Chatnoir keeping on the look out for the akuma's hawkmoth would have taken over the world by now. And there would have been no chance for the kwami's or there miraculous holders any longer.

"I say we did a pawsome job here today m'lady"Chat said, as the sound of his ring had beeped two bars gone.

Ladybug giggled at her partner and his stupid cat puns. They weren't funny at all, but she had to act like they were, to not let the poor blond man in the cat suit feel so down in the dumps. Chatnoir her partner had always flurted with Ladybug; just to get her attention no matter how many times she would turn him down. And besides she was in love with someone else, and to hurt the cat even more 

I mean, who else could she be in love with and not tell him about it? Partners should never keep secrets from each other not even how bad it may seem. But the cat won't stop trying untill he would finally make his lady mine and to make her forget about the other dream boy who had caught her eye and leave him in the dust 

But that's wasn't the case right now. Ladybug's earrings began to beep too, signally that she was about to deetransform.

"A bug's gotta head out. And don't forget about our patrol later Tonight chaton"

He smiled, as she said that."You know I won't"

With the sway of her yo-yo she was gone. Chat was so love struck, he forgot that he didn't have anymore time left before his deetransformation took place; and would once again be back to his normal self.

As Marinette had entered he bedroom, it was as clean and neat and tidyed; as if none was ever up there. And tiki her kwami plopped onto her bed lifeless after along day of being ladybug.

"You must be so tired as much as I am tiki"Marinette said, as she gave her red ladybug kwami some cookies that were pink; and tiki love sweets so she gobbled it all up without a problem.

"Thanks Marinette"Tiki said, as the pigtail girl; plopped onto her bed, tired as a church mouse.

"I can't wait for summer vacation tiki!"She moaned, to her kwami who giggled.

"Neither can I Marinette. But remember it's Ladybug and Chatnoir day tomorrow you know?"

"Ugh, did you have to remind me tiki? Now I have to fix a design for my Chatnoir costum and be on time for patrol. How do I do it all?"

"You'll have plenty of time to sleep and fix your design and patrol on with chat. Don't t worry about it Marinette"

"Thanks tiki"

With Adrien, he snuck into his room window as Chatnoir when plaag his kwami regained his energy from eating stinky cheese. He sighed inwardly, as the wanting to sleep washed all over him.

"Oh, plaag? Did you see how ladybug and I were on the mission today?"

Plaag the black cat kwami sighed."Adrien, no matter what you do. It's never going to work out with ladybug, besides, she's in love with someone else; let's face it"

"But I don't see the point in trying to. And plus, it's almost summer vacation",

"So?"

"And tommorow is Ladybug and Chatnoir day!",

"So I've heard",

"I've got my ladybug costume all planned out",

"Riiight. Anyway; remember you have patrol with ladybug again tonight"

"Ugh, do you have to remind me? I just wanna sleep",He moaned.

"You give me free load of Camembert. And You'll be sleeping soundly as a baby."

"Deal",


	6. chp6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that hawkmoth wasn't going to let this day go to waist.

It was a beautiful day in the city of Paris. There were green and red streamers that showed it's beauty all around the people. Kids, teens and adults a like all had balloons that were the same colors as the streamers that were put all over the sky scraper. Today was ladybug and Chatnoir day! At day where everyone would dress up as their favorite superhero; a day where everyone is supposed to be happy and not let hawkmoth take advantage of anyone.

Most of the children would play with their action figures of ladybug and Chatnoir instead of dress up. Well, that was some; Chloe on the other hand was dressed as ladybug as she had always been a ladybug fan as for long as she can remember. 

And with that of course, Nathaniel didn't see the point of doing something like this. He didn't understand why there was a day for this, it was so everyone was expecting to see the real ladybug and Chatnoir so that they can get their autographs.

Everyone was in class, chatting and showing off their outfits of their favorite superhero. Alya was in her ladybug suit, designed by the one and only Marinette Dupen-cheng; who was in her cat suit. That had the blue Bell attached to the front of her chest.

Adrien found her to be cute, in many ways that he could not understand himself either. He forced his father to let him participate in this event, even tho Gabriel agrest thought of no need for his son to do something this ridiculous.

But did he care? He cared not, his ladybug costume was the total opposite of the real ladybug. His suit was black first, with some red at the back of his body. And his yo-yo was from a figurine shop he went to get all the latest ladybug collectables available.

There was noway he was gonna let this go to waist. The principal was dressed in his original superhero costume, as the one he got akumatize in; and showing of his sillyness to his students and civilians a like.

Things were going smoothly so far, no sign of hawkmoth or his akuma's spreading around to terrorise the town to ruine this perfect day. Alya was laughing at Marinette who was trying to do some of Chatnoir's awful puns; and nailed it actually. 

"Awesome Chatnoir costume Mari. You design that yourself?"Adrien said, while walking up to the duo.

Marinette jumped at the sound of the blond beautis voice "U-u-uh, you can say that!"

"Your an awesome designer Marinette. I just bought this suit off of eBay"He joked 

"Well, it's a pawsome day ain't it?"She tried, but none laughed 

"Wow, Mari. That pun was terrible"

"Alya!"

"What? I'm only speaking what's on my mind girl. I think you should get pun lessions from the real Chatnoir"

"Urrgh. Why on Earth are you talking to these to dweebs, when you should be paying more attention to me adrikens!?"Chloe said, as Sabrina followed her; in her ladybug costume.

"Oh...hey Chloe. You look...great"He said, sarcastically.

"You really think so!? I made it myself"She would say, while digging him by the arm to drag him away from alya and a mad Marinette.

"Uh...see you at lunch?!"He called out; while being dragged away by Chloe.

"Rarrgh! Can you believe that little rech!"Marinette said as Alya snorted"What's so funny alya!?"

"Your jealous"

"Am not"

Alya wasn't buying it."Okay maybe I am a little jealous"

"Your acting like she was stealing your ladybug or something"

"Ahahaha, what's make you say something like that?"

"Eh...it's just a hunch"

Max was in his high tech made ladybug costume, as he was being pushed by Chloe as in accedental. But she didn't apologize to him"Hey, Chloe! That wasn't very nice!"

"You should apologize!"

"Ugh so? He should have watched where he was going!"

"Ladybug would have been very dissapointed if you hurt one of her friends!"

Arrgh. Leave me alone!"She ran to the bathroom.

Hawkmoths lair opens up."Ah, the feeling of fear and shame. What a perfect prey for my akuma"He said, as he turned the butterfly into a purple like colour.

"Fly, away my little akuma! And evilize her!"He said, as the now turned akuma flew out of his window; an went ahead to where Chloe was inside of the females restroom.


	7. update about the admin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teheee

So guys my tablet is finally working! Now I can be able to keep track on my stories and post new ones maybe? Just comment what story would you like for me to do on my fan fiction request page!


End file.
